powerfulbasterdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiran Gaye
Appearance Kiran is a being made completely of an unknown dark energy. She looks just like Leana, but with pitch black skin and hair, which both glow with a dark purple aura. She does not wear any clothes, as her body is smooth and featureless. She does have the exact same body shape as Leana, but smooth and without any detail. Her eyes are yellow, contrasting her dark body, adding to her otherworldly look. Personality With her vivid imagination and passion, she can easily solve human problems. She enjoys finding solutions for people she cares about, making her a great counselor and advisor. She can see right through liers and is honest herself. She always sees the connection between people and events, and uses that insight to get to the heart of the matter. She speaks in human terms, and is very inspirational in doing so. If she believes in what she’s saying, she speaks with great warmth and passion. All of this creativity, insight, and inspirations are not wasted on her, as she can use the conviction, willpower, and planning to see any goal through to the end. She sees things as she thinks they should be, and has the drive to try to make it that way. Her energy and convection to follow goals that she believes in knows no limits. Her passion for her chosen cause is inseparable from her personality, and she’s not afraid to rock the boat. They have strong beliefs and act upon these beliefs, not for their own sake, but because they truly believe it will make the world a better place. She is extremely vulnerable to people criticising her, and any questioning of her beliefs will lead to her hating you. She presents herself as the embodiment of an idea, and doesn’t like talking about her personal life. She doesn’t trust very easily. She is defined by her pursuit of ideals, and as such does not like to settle, always looking for the ‘perfect’ solution. Without a goal she is nothing, and any action that is not in pursuit of a goal, she feels is a waste of time. With all this idealism, she has no way to let off steam. Without balancing her life with her ideals, she can quickly burn out. Abilities Faithful: Kiran is faithful to excessive limits, giving anything and everything in her pursuit of her beliefs for the reason that she thinks they will better the world. Her beliefs are everything she is, and she would never abandon or change them in any capacity. She believes in a perfect world and will passionately devote herself to working towards it. Inspiring: Not only does she believe in her ideals, but she can easily get others to do the same through her warm and passionate method of speaking. Good with people: She is great at counseling and advising her friends, but also seeing through enemies, and thus their true motives. Power Dark Clone: She, herself, IS the dark clone. She can emerge from her host, Leala, to be a being made of pure shadow energy. This gives her many abilities. * Enhanced strength, speed, agility and dexterity. * Self-Sustenance and lack of need for oxygen. * Intangibility, camouflage and teleportation by phasing into the shadows. * Size control, by pulling energy from the darkness. * Contaminant and temperature immunity, she can survive in any environment * Damage resistance and repair through pulling new darkness energy from the darkness. Weakness * She can only stay outside of Leala as long as she can stay awake, as soon as she falls asleep or is knocked out she returns to her host. * She can only be a limited amount of distance away from Leala before she’s sucked back into her host. * If there is no darkness nearby, she will not be able to repair herself as much or change her size. She also won’t be able to camouflage herself or teleport. * Once she goes intangible she can be touched by other things or people that are intangible, such as Isana Equipment Leala: Although she is a person and Kiran tries to stay away from her as much as possible, that’s not very far. Essentially this is the only thing tying her to the physical world, and this her anchor and her home, in a way.